Xina
Description Average body build with little muscles a penalty of harsh world experiences Armor A trader outfit is what makes Xina comfortable most of the time but she always keep a set of heavy armor ready at her closet Arms Her axe is one of the tools that show one her all the time she even named like a pet History I will let Xina to speak of herself OK Go on >>>> This is how we play the game '' pink means kissing; red means tongue. Green means up your shirt; blue means down his pants. Purple means in your mouth. Black means all the way.' '''This how i remembered the early days of my life The days that shaped my future To be born in a brothel is not a choice it is just a big scream coming out from a baby mouth in the void They (i don't remember them anymore) are sweet little mothers teaching us how the game should be how we could gain the trust of our prey how we could reach to the target by open our legs or BLACK' Then i ran i rage to the dying light i ran and ran till i lost my way i lost my sight i lost my breath and myself I had to choose the steps as they are not going to let their secrets out they will kill me better than i speak a word The Cardinals This how they like to be called The plan was to go to the east lands where the outlaws and the exiled people are, where no one will ask about me from where or what I do. But I knew that the mothers should be on pursuit I reached a place close to the boarder called (The Broken egg tavern) where I met that mysterious man as he introduced himself "Gluz" he said After a couple of drinks I feel my head is falling and ..... "oh... my head"while touching the wraps around my head "what the fuck is that?" trying to remove the wraps and stopped when a soft hands touched my hand and removed it softly "Stop dear and listen to my voice" I listened while he was mumbling with strange language then I felt like my body is light and iam flying "I like that" I said before I gone deep into sleep I wake up knew nothing about how long I slept but the wraps gone, I opened my eyes to see a kind blue eyes looking at me. "ooh iam sorry where iam?" asked Gluz "I helped with what i can" answered the man while giving me a mirror "look and tell me if you like my work" "You can now recolor your hair and be a new woman" he said while pouring a strange color drink and hand it over to me "this will help the ritual to complete" Although he changed who iam but the idea was brilliant So i embraced it and start to be Xina the warrior I crossed the border easily with Gluz and reach this waste land searching for new opportunity to live No need to hide myself now iam who iam I am Xina '''''A....Trader Fighter And I am a life Skills Builder, Trader and attend my garden Major Flaw/Flaws Hoarder , yes i like to collect precious items and keep it Minor Flaw/Flaws I'am shy to tell that but to be honest and i think it is not major flaw sometimes i imagine myself in an orgy Personality Is friendly soul like to have friends and help strangers with cautious and discovering secret areas always was one of my favorites Beliefs My belief is just for me to tell so i keep it to myself and my fiancé ..s Relationships Gluz and Madra are all my life friends and their engagement made me the happiest in the world Category:Trader / Warrior